Paying One's Dues
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: In the shadow of the void left behind by a king, a queen and young man find themselves having bonded to one another in an unexpected way. Or perhaps exactly in the way one would have expected. Regardless, the relationship they held was one that couldn't quite be translated into money. Love was like that. Ritsuka/Queen of Sheba.


**Greetings, everyone. This the first of hopefully three one-shots planned for December. The lucky lady this time around is the busty and furry eared Queen of Sheba! As with a few other pairings I plan on addressing her relationship with Solomon in a way that will hopefully smooth things out. Onto the story!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Her prey was less than ten meters from her current position, defenseless and unsuspecting of anything out of the ordinary. Perfect.

The distance between the dark-skinned woman and her target decreased to less than five. From the obscuring cover of the bookshelf, she snuck a glance at her prey. Sheba's ears twitched in excited joy as she laid eyes on one of Chaldea's most prized treasure.

He looked so…serene lying sitting at the wooden table, a stack of books at his side along with a small collection of notebooks. A handful where opened revealing notes and diagrams. With her superhuman eyesight, Sheba was able to cleanly make out the inscriptions written-measurements, building information, and guess work. What truly caught her eyes were the drawings, completely done by the hand of an amateur, yet the work was so well done one could have been forgiven in thinking the drawings were done by a professional. In defense of that argument, the drawer had been hanging around the world's greatest inventors and artisans, a first-class education one could say. From what Sheba could see, all those lessons had been put to good use.

 _I can see why you'd taken such a shine to this boy, Solomon. I've begun to like him myself!_ Thought the half-djinn Servant with a cheeky smile. The steady drum of his pencil against paper momentarily paused as he reached over to his soda can for a drink only to find he'd emptied it out. Pushing himself up from his chair, he made way for the trash bin, still seemingly unaware of his Servant watching him. From Sheba's end, she was given a rather glorious view of his shapely rear end. He may not have thought much of his body, but she and a number of other Servants did. If nothing else, the Celts had done good work in shaping the lanky teenager into a physically fit specimen. One that would eventually be all hers.

Patiently, she waited and watched as he sat back down and resumed his work.

The Servant's body tensed as she silently counted down the time until she could strike. Her mouth opened in a silent grin revealing her canine fangs while her body grew tense with anticipation. Animalistic hunger flashed in her mystical blue eyes as she readied her legs and arms to spring her forward.

"Sheba, is there something I do for you?" Called the human teenager turning in his seat to glance at the bookshelf concealing the Caster.

"GAH!"

And like that, her balance was lost, as was her good mood. Crying foul, the Servant tumbled to the floor; it was just her luck she hit the ground head first followed by the rest of her body. Immediately throwing down his things, Ritsuka rushed over, calling out to his Servant to ensure she was alright.

The big-busted woman rose upward, cartoonish swirls circling her head and one of her ears bent at an awkward angle. His hands immediately shot out with a blue glow emanating from them. Near instantly, Sheba felt the lingering pain in her head begin to fade like the morning mist.

"You've gotten better at magecraft." She purred.

"Only by an inch." Joked the human standing back up then fixing her with a stern look. "Now, how much do I owe on whatever debt is still out there?"

It was equal parts amusing and disheartening that he'd come to know her so well. Truthfully, she didn't exactly blame him for being suspicious as she'd given him every right to since their first meeting. "Would you believe me if I told you I came to check up on you?"

The elephant in the room was revealed and paraded in the span of a single breath. Ritsuka's face grew dark with sorrow causing Sheba to act on pure instinct. One minute he was about to speak, falsely attempt to sooth her worries, and the next he was enveloped the pillow-like valley of her breasts. What arousal he did feel was firmly buried by the feeling of emptiness that he'd been carrying with him for a while now.

"Does it make me pathetic that it's been so long, and I'm still not over…Dr. Roman sacrificing himself for us? All of us?" Whispered the human teenager.

Truthfully, Sheba wasn't surprised in the least bit to learn her former associate had decided to end his existence to save humanity. It was just the sort of thing he would do in a heartbeat, it was one of the reasons she considered him a diamond amongst the ruff, and a true king among men. "The fact you still mourn his loss tells me you truly cared for me, and that alone is enough to bring tears to my eyes."

"I…I just don't want to look weak or…I know you two were…together, and I-"

"Hey, hey, let's get one thing straight." First, she guided him back over to the table. Her hand lay atop of his, protective and reassuring as she was sure Solomon had done for him numerous times. "That time has come and gone, and dwelling on the past will do no one any good. Didn't the two of you have to teach that to a few Servants here?"

"We did." Ritsuka admitted somewhat sheepishly. "That's why I don't want anyone to see me sulking again. Most days, I can manage it, but sometimes I pass by the medical bay and I just…" His shoulders sagged with his head following shortly after. "He was pretty much the closest thing I had to a father in this place. Hell, maybe it's thanks to him when all of this is over I can possibly go back and see my real father."

A thin smile on her face, Sheba leaned in closer. "What would your parents think of Chaldea? What would the rest of your family?"

At last, the human smiled, which in turn caused Sheba to grin. "Crazy and that I must have been on something during my 'overseas internship'. Well, unless I bring back hard evidence, but that's easier said than done. Not to mention I'm sure the Magus Association would have my head."

"Oh, forget them, a bunch of old wrinkled up elders too stiff to even bend over a piece of paper." Waved off the Caster before looking at him with uncharacteristic shyness. Ritsuka couldn't quite place it, but there seemed to be something a bit…different about Sheba this time. "As for evidence, well, would a…live Servant count? Perhaps one like me?"

Wide-eyed, the Japanese teen stared at the jackal-eared woman with a straight frown. Sweat quickly began to amass itself across her dark skin as she fervently looked anywhere but in his direction. Given they were practically side by side, that made things all the more awkward.

"Sheba, why would you…want to meet my family?"

At least he wasn't shouting at her, that was a potential positive. "W-W-Well, y-you're quite the man. I-I mean, l-look at all y-you've accomplished, n-not to mention I would like to see the world outside of Chaldea. You've guided us all through the end of the world, and I for one would like to see what the world saved looks like. Beyond your dreams of course." Light pink painted the boy's cheeks realizing he'd been exchanging dreams with Sheba, again. "One day, I'd love to see these cities: Boston, Chicago, Los Angeles, London, Manchester, Beijing, Moscow, and your country's capital."

"Heh, well, I'd like to visit all of those cities myself." Responded the Master before looking to his drawings and notes. "Maybe one day if I land a job as an architect, I can go to at least one, if I'm lucky."

"You put yourself down too much, you've made it this far on more than just luck." Sheba interjected with pride. "Besides, with me at your side, there's no place you won't be able to go."

Again, a beat was skipped as Ritsuka's turquoise eyes stared long and hard into cyan-colored orbs. Atop her head, her ears twitched, a deep breath escaped her lips as she stood at attention, fully readying herself for what was to come next.

His voice was only half-working as his words came out in stunted bursts. "W-W-What? C-C-Co-Could y-you…ex-explain t-that…a-am I dreaming again?"

"No, and if you were, we'd be in a nice cozy bedroom instead of here." Huffed the Caster before she had an epiphany. Quickly, she gathered up his notebooks and utensils and presented them to him. "Ritsuka, do you remember what I once told you? About how there are some thing I value _more_ than money?"

"Yes." He answered feeling his cheeks beginning to grow hot.

"Well, one of those things are bonds that money could never hope to buy. Bonds like the kind shared between you and all your other Servants, like the one shared between you and Solomon." A nervous smile manifested on the ancient queen's face as her ears bent downward. She looked like she was offering herself up for a head rub, but something in Ritsuka gut told him this was more. "I…value my relationship with you, more than I do money, more than I ever thought I could."

Simultaneously, a burst of emotions exploded from within Ritsuka. They all fought for dominion, yet it was one that stood above the rest. "Why me?"

Sheba chuckled at his confusion. "Because, Master Ritsuka, you've proved yourself to be an exceptional man. The last person I found worthy of being called that was a certain King of Magic, maybe you know of him."

Confusion slowly gave way as Ritsuka rose from his seat and smiled at him. Content, Sheba took hold of his head and began guiding him out of the library and down the hallways toward her room. They passed by countless workers and Servants, all of whom gave them a look ranging from shock to open acceptance.

Amongst the men, they flashed Ritsuka an unseen but felt grin.

* * *

Kissing Sheba fit like lighting a match to his whole body. Mere seconds after their lips connected Ritsuka felt a near mystical fire run through his head then proceed down the rest of his body. Miraculously, he was able to see Sheba's own ears enthusiastically twitching, all while her tongue dared move against his. Nowhere was it more evident what their positions were: he shyly teased her while Sheba completely threw caution to the wind and assaulted his mouth. Near completely overwhelmed he lost track of the need to breath thus forcing his Servant to take up the responsibility. The teenager whimpered in disappointment when she pulled her light cherry-colored lips away from his. A momentary smirk came across her face, then she reengaged him in a passionate lip lock he eagerly fell into.

Hands moved across bodies as the sound of lips locking and tongue lashing filled up the room. Somewhere along the way, Ritsuka was relieved of his shirt, pants, and socks leaving clad in nothing but his boxers. It just so happened a tent was beginning to form beneath the fabric, a tent very much visible to the woman before him when they pulled apart for another breath of air.

"Uh, hehe, sorry?" Offered the Japanese male feeling his body beginning to burn up, though rather it was from want or embarrassment he couldn't tell. It also could have been the incense burning around them, that definitely could have been playing a part.

Sheba merely giggled as she caressed his cheek with one hand while trailing the other down his body. "It's alright, you are a man after all." Her tongue smoothly glided across her lips, which twisted into a feral smirk. "A strong, brave, young man who's been a good Master…and a good patron. You've paid up all of your debts in full, that's quite an achievement, you know. Well, almost all of them."

Proving just how attentive he'd become, Ritsuka's eyes and ears perked up immediately. "What do I owe?" His face went from joyful to stony in a near instant. Sheba was somewhat saddened by the transformation, but recognized it was a necessary step for their soon-to-be relationship.

Holding out her hands, she materialized a white envelope and held out it for him. Not missing a beat, he took it then examined it for any discerning features.

Almost immediately, he noticed the stylized "R" on the back, one clearly created by Dr. Roman. Swallowing a lump formulating in his throat he pilled off the cover then took out the note held within. He could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

 _ **Dearest Ritsuka,**_

 _ **If you are reading this message than it means I have finally passed from this world, hopefully after revealing the entire truth to you. Hopefully, Sheba is the one presenting this message to you as it pertains to her as well. I want you to know the time I spent with you and Mash along with the rest of Chaldea were without a doubt, the most wonderful time of my life. Every victory and defeat, progress and setback, I enjoyed them all. It was thanks to you all I learned what it meant to live.**_

 _ **That's why I'm writing this letter to you. You, my young friend, must live as well. Living means laughing, smiling, and crying with the people you love. Before you stands one such person, one who will stick by you until the bitter end as she did me. You will be hard-pressed to find another woman like her, granted she does have her faults. Please, be good to her.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Dr. Roman/King Solomon**_

The human didn't realize Sheba was creeping up on him until he felt her hands brush against his. Startled, he looked up to find her staring at him with a hopeful smile on her face. Though she hadn't read the letter herself, odds were she'd already guessed what its contents were.

"He…had a feeling we'd meet, and when we did we'd…his clairvoyance was truly a thing of wonder at times." Laughed the queen, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she thought of her old associate.

Ritsuka returned her smile and added a little something to it. His fingers brushed the corners of her eyes where cheeks had begun to fall. By Sheba's will, the letter levitated out of his hand and flew away to a nearby desk. With nothing in their arms, they moved back to each other. His right hand smoothly glided over her cheek as his left moved to her sensual hips. The tent in his pants seemed to grow, Sheba responded by gently pushing her own against his. Leaning into one another, their lips meet with their tongues eventually following suit.

Admiration shined in her ethereal eyes when they pulled away. "I know of only one way to show my gratitude for you, Ritsuka."

"Do you now?" He playfully baited.

Laughingly, she nodded her head then led him back to the edge of the bed. Smiling seductively at him, the Servant magically rooted him to the spot as she laid back. Once she was in the center of the soft and cushy mattress, she snapped her fingers dismissing the loose fabric around her chest. Ritsuka's mouth dropped almost all the way to the floor as he took in the glorious twin chocolate-covered mountains before him. Were it not for Sheba's enchantment and his own forged endurance, he knew his body would have been lying flat on the floor. In between his legs, his cock stretched further upward, almost as if trying to break free of its clothed restrain.

Sheba laughed, a sweet innocent sound that clashed yet perfectly matched the truly divine figure she was presenting before the teenager. "After paying all of your dues, I think I owe you, not to mention…ownership of me has officially passed from Solomon, to you, Ritsuka. Do you know what that means?"

"Wh-What?" Asked the Japanese male rather dumbfound. His brain was seconds away from completely blowing itself out. Sheba's next couple of words did the trick.

"It means _I'm yours_ , every part of me, is yours to do with as you wish. What dreams you've had of laying with me, you can fulfill them now and every night from this moment onward." Spoke the ancient woman. Her deeply attractive legs rubbed together, Sheba's inner most thighs slowly grinding against one another. Through the light essence filling the room the sweet smell of her juices rose up and carried themselves on the wind. They found refuge in Ritsuka's nostrils, which took a might quick inhalation of them. "So, what do you say?"

Shutting his turquoise eyes, the teenager briefly let his head fall back. When he turned his gaze back to Sheba, they held the same determined shine she'd come to truly enjoy. "Are you one-hundred-percent sure about this?"

Her ears perked up. "Of course, I am. You're the first man I've ever seriously had feelings for besides Solomon. That's quite mmph!"

Catching her off-guard was his first victory of the night. Sheba, at first stunned, quickly melted into the kiss seeing it as their first step into the night. A long and sensual night they were going to enjoy for all it was worth. She told him as much with a throaty moan and framing of his face with her hands. Keeping with his previous action, Ritsuka's tongue darted into Sheba's mouth; this time she was ready for him and met him at the gate. And then proceeded to welcome him right on in. It felt amazing to have another man's lips on hers', tasting hers', after what felt like an eternity. While Sheba surely loved her teasing, there were times when she wanted to go the full mile.

Ritsuka pulled back allowing their brightly colored eyes to meet one another. Silently, he told her he had every intention of going that mile, and more. Sheba grinned at him, daring him to travel that route and take her with her. Of course, he was going to be the guide even thought of the two of them he was still the virgin.

That wouldn't be the case for long.

Ignoring the throbbing in his lower regions, Ritsuka focused his attention on kissing every inch of Sheba's face. Under his watch not a spot on her beautiful face would go uncovered. Atop her dark-colored mane, the Servant's ears continuously twitched as if they were being scratched. Briefly, Ritsuka wondered what sort of reactions he'd be able to get out of the animal-eared. He decided to find out. Following a long and passionate kiss that left both their lips as red as cherries, the Master steadily began to move downward. Once he got to her collarbone, his lips softly brushed against Sheba's skin. Her reactions were swift and direct, her barely muted cries resonating in his ears like lullaby. Reaching out with his right arm to pinch her nipple, he caused the sweet song to hit an unexpectedly high note. Briefly, Sheba's body jerked upward a slight bit; Ritsuka reacted by burying himself in the crux of his lover's neck. So close, his breathing fell across her skin like an early spring breeze. Before it, Sheba was left helpless and wanting.

The breeze stayed on her as Ritsuka never allowed his lips to fully leave her skin. So close were they that he could reach out with his tongue and touch her. That's exactly what he did, trailing his tongue across her skin as if he were a painter in the process of creating a work of art. In a manner of speaking, that's what he was about to do-create a sloppy yet gorgeous picture that many would give anything to witness.

Getting to her breasts, Ritsuka couldn't help but pause. Sheba watched him with hungry eyes, slightly unsure of how he'd respond. While normally she had total faith in her sex appeal, the queen still had her doubts and fears from time to time. It just so happened opening herself open to a man in thousands of years was one of those times. For a splint second, she feared her Master found her breasts too large to come off as attractive.

"You really do deserve the name, Tituba, you know that?" He chuckled.

Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief. On the outside, she merely grinned back at him. "I thought the name was rather appropriate, apparently my wisdom was on the mark."

No time was wasting in interpreting those words in a very literal sense. Like a wild cat in action, Ritsuka pounced on Sheba's left breast, his whole mouth covering her nipple. Unable to resist nor wanting to, the ancient Servant cried out in bliss. His brain filled with the suggestive sound, the teenager began to hungrily bear down on hot mountain peak. Like a pack of vultures, they descended onto her treasure top, making sure every inch of it was ravished. Beneath it all, Sheba could feel her nipple beginning to harden; it was inevitable given this something she'd been dreaming off for the last couple of weeks. Her mouth opened in a feline purr that seemed to stretch onward into infinite. All across her body, she could feel sweat forming and beginning to drip down her body.

Sheba closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. Truly, thousands of years had passed since anyone had touched her like this, and are she even say it, not even Solomon could compare. While there was no mistake, she held the King of Magic in the highest esteem, he…wasn't as quite into romance as one could have been. In a way, that gave him an air of maturity that she found slightly attractive. Yet, at the same time it made it…difficult to take the relationship in the direction of all couples. Not to mention they both had their kingdoms to run, their thrones deciding the fate of thousands of lives directly and indirectly. It was bitter work that left them little time to enjoy themselves, but when they did they at least tried to cut loose a little.

Ritsuka was very much in a similar boat as her previous love, but there was still time for him. His teenage urges had been repressed for the sake of humanity, and for that Sheba felt only the greatest of rewards was warranted. Cradling his head, she encouraged him to continue, whispering soft praise for his ears only. In response, she felt his lips bite down on her left breast while his fingers clinched at the other. Sheba couldn't help but cry out into the candle-lit room as if it were her own private bedchamber.

Pitifully, she whined when his lips left her glorious mountain. For a brief moment, their eyes met one another. He signaled to her that the separation was only temporary as he moved his head to her right mound. Ritsuka gently breathed across the erect nipple sending a blissful shiver down the female Servant's spine. She was supposed to be the one doing the teasing, but she supposed this would do. As his lips briefly brushed up against her right breast, Sheba realized it wouldn't just do, it was better than she could have hoped.

"M-Master," She managed to wheeze out. His hand continued to fondle her breast even as he met her gaze. "I-Is my payment, satisfying you?"

He could have given her a straight answer, but that wouldn't have fit the mood. Sheba made a mental note to ask him where he'd picked up his romantic pointers, perhaps out of a possessive urge to keep his experiences limited to her. Ritsuka smirked as he kissed around her breast, giving it the same treatment he'd done to the other. Sheba's left leg arching upward, brushing against her Master's body along the way. Softly, as if he were eating a cone of ice-cream, he bit into her. Throwing her head back, the Servant gasped for air. His tongue laid quick and merciless siege to her, pushing her limits to a realm she'd almost forgotten. Biting her lip, she looked down, making sure to etch the sight of her young Master greedily suckling her breast into her mind.

As with all things, Ritsuka moved on. His release of her mound resulted in an audible pop that had her ears twitching in sensual pleasure. Sitting upright, she watched with clouded eyes and baited breath as he moved to the area in between her legs. No doubt he finally had a confirmed view of her arousal, and any doubts he might have had about their actions silenced.

"W-What d-do y-you have to say?" She whispered.

Reaching out with his left hand, Ritsuka rustled the light purple-colored hair that covered her crotch. "How long have you had the hots for me?"

Fire painted her cheeks causing his grin to widen. "W-W-What a-a q-question to ask a lady, m-much less a queen!"

"In all fairness, you have been trying to seduce me." He casually fired back. "Besides, _you_ gave me permission." Now he was rubbing her clit, feathery-light strokes with the tips of his fingers. It felt somewhat like running his hand through her beautiful hair, only…wetter, and better. "Tonight, you're mine to command and lord over, isn't that right?"

Sheba didn't even attempt to fight the grin that spread across her face. A queen she may have been, she was still a woman with her share of fantasies and desires. One of them was dirty talk in the bedroom, to be dominated despite her status and made the play the part of a servant girl pleasuring her lord. Solomon tried but he could never quite…work up the naughtiness that was brimming within Ritsuka.

Some would have said the boy had been corrupted. Sheba preferred the term enlightened, after all, they were indulging in the most divine of acts.

The Servant's back arched off the bed upon the sudden intrusion into her sacred cavern. By reflex, her walls tightened around Ritsuka's fingers, sending the teenager into a brief shutdown as he got his first taste of what a woman was like. Quickly regain his focus, he pushed his fingers back, then shot them forward. Sheba cried out again causing the Japanese male to slowly smile. Like a child discovering a wondrous new toy, he let his sense of curiosity carry him forward. In and out his fingers went, all while he slowly rotated them at different angles to see which garnered the best reaction. With each passing second, he watched Sheba's face grew further and further detached from the queenly image she was "supposed to" be putting up. Ritsuka felt her walls suddenly tighten on his fingers, the luxurious fleshy cavern squeezing him as if to tell him something.

Sheba's breathing had grown huskier, and her face was turning a rather interesting shade of crimson. The last time he'd seen her in a state even close to this was when he was scratching her ears. Those had been blissful times, but there was always the thought that he'd have to "pay for it all" at some point down the road. Now that fear had seemingly evaporated.

"M…ou…th…" He heard over the movement of his fingers in and out of her clitoris. "P-Please…Master…I…"

Who was he to deny his Servant, especially when the night was his to command?

Still keeping his fingers deep inside, Ritsuka leaned forward and teased his Servant with his tongue. The following cry from her would have been loud enough to wake the Celts after a night of heavy drinking. Encouraged by the sound, the human Master darted his tongue directly into her cavern. Sheba was wet, incredibly wet. Her sweet, sweet smell filled up his nostrils sending him into a near frenzied state. Any thoughts of restraint or taking it slow were erased as he dived all the way into the beauty's pussy. Sheba bucked her hips, slightly forcing him to go in deeper.

Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Sheba allowed to them to slide gracefully slid down her cheek, happy that she was so overcome with emotion. What was racing through her, the fire overtaking her, she'd longed for it since the day she'd realized what she felt for the Japanese male went beyond simple friendship or acceptance.

Toes curled, the horned woman directed her gaze to the black-haired teen currently eating her out. A swift breath fell from her red-tinted lips before her head shot out. Tightly gripping his night-colored strands, she pushed him down deeper.

"More…more…"

Happily, the teenager obliged by pushing his tongue and fingers deeper into her vagina. A second later and he hit her core, causing Sheba to hiss in delight. Right before her eyes, her boobs began to bounce, a sign that her entire body had fallen before Ritsuka's assault. It was only a matter of time until he'd finished demolishing her, and that was a time she was eagerly looking forward to.

 _So, this is what a woman tastes like, heh, I can finally understand what all the fuss is about._ Thought Chaldea's sole surviving Master giving what he hoped would be the final push.

It in fact was.

"MASTER!"

For a moment, he was left completely disoriented by the white wave that smashed into his face. All of Ritsuka's senses starting from his nose onward were thrown out of balance. He felt like he'd been picked up and hurled into a swirling typhoon. The winds caressed his body and made him immediately surrender to the mighty maelstrom, finding there was no point in resisting it.

The queen collapsed onto her back, feeling exhausted despite possessing superhuman reserves of energy. No doubt, it was the shock that had gotten her. After thousands of years, she'd finally been serviced, and what service it had been. Wiping her brow, she found almost her entire lowering half had seemingly lost feeling. All she could hear was a fast-paced slurping sound that strangely put her heart at ease. Throwing her hands to the side, she waited until the noise came to an end. When she next opened her cyan blue orbs, she found herself staring into a set of turquoise.

Smiling, Ritsuka reached for her face. "Thank you,"

"Don't think me yet, we're not even half way finished, my Master." Whispered the animal-eared Servant. In what must have been a heartbeat, her strength returned to her. Surging forward, she pressed her lips against his in a soft yet emotionally-refreshing kiss. "Remain on your backside, I want you to engrave what's about to happen into your mind just I have done you."

More than what was to come, Ritsuka was more aroused by the fact she'd engrained the image of him eating her out into her mind. The thought made his heart flutter, and the excitement manifested on his face. Seeing it, Sheba couldn't help but grin. She couldn't resist the urge thus gave him one quick kiss before moving down his body. As he'd done to her, she kept her lips little more than an in inch above his skin until she got to his boxers. Sheba giggled seeing a rather sizable stain spreading through the dark-colored fabric.

Ritsuka jumped feeling her fingers brush against his skin as she began pulling at the edges. Once freed, his penis stood at full attention causing stars to appear in the eyes of the ancient Servant.

"You don't have any reason to be scared, Ritsuka." She whispered trailing her fingers up and down his member causing it to twitch. "Women actually prefer it when a man is decent-sized like you are."

"Y-You mean I'm decent? T-They do?" He squeaked in an impossibly adorable manner. Sheba giggling realizing he'd truly been going off of sheer luck and instinct earlier. It put her somewhat at ease. "Y-You aren't saying that j-just to make me feel better, are you?"

"If I was…would you punish me?" Whined the wavy-haired woman. Light as a spring breeze, she brushed her lips against his cock causing the boy's entire body to flair. Earlier, he hadn't answered her with words but with actions, it was only natural for her to return the favor.

Her lips tentatively kissed his cock again and again in a series of pecks. Ritsuka responded to each and every one with a barely contained gasp. On her final peck, she thrust her tongue out for a surprise attack; her prey jolted upright in the bed. In a flash, her mouth was on the tip of his cock, taking in all the juices from his first release. An extended moan of bliss left Ritsuka's mouth while his fingers flexed themselves against the pillow sheets. With Sheba now firmly gripping his cock, he felt like he was on the express way to heaven.

"S-Sheba…ooohhh…"

A popping noise sounded when she broke off from his cock. A look of smug satisfaction had attached itself to the Servant's face. Seeing the red-faced teenager, Sheba's inner self swelled up with pride. Clearly, she hadn't lost her touch.

Gripping her twin mounds, she pushed them onto the fleshy tower that was her lover's penis. With near natural ease, it slid into the gap between them.

"Shebbbbaaahhh…" Whizzed the teenager. "I-I…I feel like I'm going to die."

"Don't die just yet, Ritsuka." Begged the furry-eared woman. Her voice was an anchor that attached to him and dragged him back to the waking realm, if only for a moment. The teen dared to look down finding Sheba's eyes looking into his with a look of a pleading woman. "If you die, I won't be able to pay you back, plus I'll be lonely. You don't want, do you, Master?"

All the boy could do was shake his head, just the expression she'd been waiting for. Sheba got right to work in moving her breasts up and down his shaft. Ritsuka had no choice but to grip the sheets of the bed least he fall completely off the edge. White-hot fire raced up his legs, through his chest, and feed directly into his brain. There was a splint second where he believed what was happening to him had to have been an illusion; the introduction of Sheba's tongue shattered those thoughts. Sitting upward just a little, he summoned all his remaining strength into his right arm which reached outward.

"Mmmmm…."

Her blowing him, and he scratching her behind the ears. What more of a perfect arrangement could there have been?

Ritsuka felt the heat building within thanks to the two melons squeezing his cock for all it was worth. More than once he'd dreamed of what Sheba's breasts would be like enveloping his penis, now he knew, and he could say without a doubt it was better than anything he'd ever dreamed. Together they scaled the mountain, hand-in-hand, toward the summit where they'd find their reward waiting for them.

"SHEBA!"

"MMMMH!"

Like the greedy woman she was, the queen took all of his cum into her mouth. The Servant's ears seemingly twitched nonstop as she hungrily gulped down the white liquid spewing from her lover's member. Finer than the best of wines and fruits, she sounded out her immense pleasure, hoping she'd be heard over the sound of the teenager's release. Speaking of said teenager, he was looking almost like he was going to pass out any second; Sheba certainly hoped not as she still had more energy to burn. Apparently, so did he, Ritsuka firmly gripped the top of her head and continued to thrust his hips forward. The warm and salty spurts of his cum were launched into her mouth with the speed and intensity of arrows. Their aim was true and their impact felt across her body.

Sheba felt a tingly feeling in-between her legs that made her smile. Keeping herself balanced with her right hand, she reached downward with her left to stroke her hungry pussy. Ritsuka's sexual release had triggered a miniature orgasm on her own, the thought briefly excited her-that they were both experiencing pleasure in equal doses. Somewhat reluctantly, the Servant pulled away while her Master was still cumming; naturally, the end result was Sheba ending up with a face full of cum as well as some of it on her breasts. She more than welcomed the feeling as it caused her nerves to ignite to greater heights. Ritsuka himself had little compliment with it as he was treated to the lovely sight of a cum-doused Queen of Sheba.

"Well, well, I'm glad to see all that money I spent has been put to good use." His laugh was so carefree and exuberant, almost to the point Sheba toyed with the idea of jumping him right then and there. Rather than doing that, both took a small break to relax and regain their strength. For Ritsuka, the sight of the Queen of Sheba hungrily licking his cum off her face was a good energizer. Though naked save for her stockings and head-garment, she stark naked, covered in sweat, and yet still looked like one of the most innocent things he'd ever seen.

Her blue eyes flashed to his and in that instant, the innocence appearance went out the door. With the speed of a wildcat, she pounced on him, smashing their lips together. Ritsuka wrapped her up in his arms, both getting intoxicating pleasure from the fact their chests were squishing together. The teen's hands swam across her beautiful body to her backside where they eventually moved down to caress her ass. More than once did they slid over her tail, which was happily swishing back and forth.

When they separated their eyes remained firmly locked on the other, their respective breaths tickling one another. "Ritsuka, do you have enough strength left in you for…ya' know?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the Japanese male pushed his hips upward. An admittedly embarrassing gasp escaped Sheba as she felt the still moist and very hard tip of his cock tickle her skin. The couple shared a quick laugh before the Servant got into position above her Master and lover's cock.

Rather than a hiss of pain or cry of shock, what escaped Sheba's mouth was a long sigh of bliss as Ritsuka slid all seven inches of his member into her. As with her mouth, he was a near perfect fit for her. The queen's pussy almost literally shuddered at having a penis back inside of her after millennia of want, and weeks of having only her fingers to play with. Sheba wiggled her hips in an attempt to push Ritsuka's cock deeper into her body. Catching on quickly, the young man took hold of her and thrust his body upward. The following cry was unexpected but sweet music to both of their ears.

Once more, their eyes met one another in a silent exchange. A second later and they were going at it with all prior restraints lost. The human's hands remained firmly grasped to Sheba's hips keeping her body stationary even as she bounced herself up and down atop Ritsuka's cock. Her breath was coming out in hot and heavy bursts like the muzzle flashes of a machine gun. Red had all but consumed her dark face with her eyes slowly but surely filling up with tears.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ooooohhhh!"

Recognizing the sound as one of pleasure, Ritsuka grinned and delivered another smack to the ass cheeks of his Servant-lover. His fingers spread out across the now aching cheek before forcefully clenching down on it like a vice. In response, Sheba took hold of him by the hand. Amazingly, she was able to hold herself back for a splint second before bringing his head forward. One minute, Ritsuka was staring at the panting form of Sheba, and the next he was buried in the chocolate-covered valley of her breasts. Not a moment was wasted him taking advantage of the situation. As he'd done less than ten minutes earlier his tongue vigorously began to lash out at the erect nipple.

In the eyes of the dark-skinned beauty, their coupling was now complete. Every corner of her pussy was being ravaged by Ritsuka's raging cock while her breasts were being given a similar treatment. Fire was racing through their bodies and manifesting in the thick beads of sweat rolling down their bodies. From an outside view, it almost seemed as if they were trying to mold their bodies into one.

"AHHH!"

Blinded by the euphoria generated by her nipple being bitten, Sheba was caught completely unaware. With her mind caught in a swirling twister of pleasure her sense of gravity and balance was distorted. She could have been lifted eight feet into the air and she never would have noticed. It was only with the near seismic force in which she was slammed downward was she bale to realize something had happened. Staring back at her was a dark ceiling which was quickly obscured by a pair of descending lips. Eagerly, she met them then whined when they pulled away. What started as a whine turned into a shout as she felt Ritsuka's cock penetrate deeper into her core.

Somehow, her vision refocused itself allowing her to see what had happened. Ritsuka had flipped them over so that he was on top and the one steering the sexual chariot they were riding. Before her, ramming his member deep into her body, Sheba was now sure Solomon had given her one last gift, perhaps the greatest gift of all.

In spite of the maniac frenzy he'd fallen into, the black-haired teen was able to hear the voice of his Servant. How he managed to do so over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh he had no idea, but he answered the call none the less. Looking upward, he found Sheba reaching out to him with her right arm outstretched. Near immediately, Ritsuka leaned forward allowing Sheba to loop her arm around his neck and their lips to once more embrace each other. Their tongues happily reunited in a passionate hug followed by a fencing battle neither one had any intention of losing.

 _S-Sheba…I…I love you, I love you with all of my heart._

 _That's good…because I was terrified you didn't feel the same way about me as I do to you._

They remained together for as long as the laws of physics would allow them to. As he took a mouth full of air Ritsuka's body moved on its own, eager to keep riding the sex high they were on. Sheba's boobs, twin chocolate-colored balloons bouncing chaotically, were gripped in his hands and palmed like basketballs. The infinitely order woman howled to the ceiling, readily arching her body forward into his embrace.

Sheba's legs wrapped around her lover's waist, pushing him deeper into her pussy. She could feel just about every corner of her cavern being filled and thoroughly redecorated thanks to the none stop pace of her Master. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sheba grinned realizing the old saying about the "quiet ones" was true. In retrospect though, she was a living testament to the fact given she put on a regal and royal demeanor until the time came she could be herself. In this moment, she was being herself, her lustful borderline slutty self. Almost entirely delirious, she found the strength to meet Ritsuka's gaze and smile at him. Both felt the throbbing in their bodies and with one final thrust of their hips, made them manifest.

"SHEBA!"

"RITSUKA!"

Rope after rope of white-hot liquid fire was blasted into Sheba's core. In response to that, her inner walls gave one final squeeze then erupted showering the erupting member in her womanly juices. They spurned one another on, using every last ounce of strength to work their bodies even as they orgasmed in near perfect coordination. The mouths of the Master and his furry-tailed Servant stretched open all while their bodies danced the dance of love. Though plentiful it may have been, not even Sheba's pussy could contain all of the cum from their combined orgasm thus it overflowed. Ritsuka, completely mesmerized by the feel of his cock being completely drenched, rocketed his hips several more times before coming to an exhausted stop. Sheba's entire lower body went numb due to the sheer mind-bending pleasure she'd just received.

The Servant placed her hands atop her love's dark hair and quietly counted the seconds that passed between them. Their waist areas were completely and utterly splattered with their love juices mixing with one another. Without a doubt the sheets were ruined and would have to be cleaned, discretely of course since they now carried the heavy scent of sex.

And they weren't done just yet.

Rising upward, Ritsuka leered at Sheba. "Do you have enough strength to go another round?"

In a second, she understood the twinkle in his eyes. "That should be _my_ line, Master." He pulled away allowing her to get up. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she walked to the nearby wall where she did placed her hands against its surface. She looked back at him with a seductive smile. "Come over here and fuck me like the horny slut you've always thought I was."

With such a tantalizing view of her Ritsuka was back at full strength in a seconds. Proudly displaying his erect penis, he strutted over to her where he gently caressed her brown-colored ass. Dripping from between her loins was a sweet white nectar he planned on getting his feel of in the future. First, he grabbed her waving tail. "This pussy and ass, they belong to me now."

"Mm-hm," Stated Sheba, visibly shaking with anticipation. "Have them whenever you wish, Master."

One hand gripped her tail while the other remained on her waist. Sucking in a quick breath, the human rammed his cock straight into Sheba's anal hole. Predictably, the Servant howled to the high heavens, loud enough the gods could have heard her. The following cries grew quieter in volume, but each and every last one of them retained their intensity. Sheba's body quickly began to resemble a bent piece of straw as her lover wasted no time in pounding his meat into her. In truth, she'd never done anal sex before, not even when she was alive; Solomon had always been a bit prudish thus they "stuck to the safe stuff". The sinful desire she'd kept within her for eons spilled outward with shame or end.

"Sheba! Your ass, it's so hot and good!" Cried the teenager thoroughly enjoying himself. It was all too much for him-the beautiful and seductive Queen of Sheba, one of the strongest magic users that ever lived, was at his mercy like a common hooker.

"More! More! Harder! Don't stop until you've completely ruined my ass!" Shouted back the Servant, clawing at the walls like a caged animal. Luxurious joy was surging throughout her body like a rush of magical power that she never wanted to end.

Ritsuka's waist continuously smacked against Sheba's bare ass like a drum. Her boobs shook near nonstop as if they were being rocked by an earthquake. Shameless as one could be, the queen's mouth hung open, drool pouring down her lips and her eyes completely glazed over. Should anyone have seen it, never again would they have fallen for the false face she attempted to show as one would expect from a woman in her position. At the moment, that's all she was-a woman in the midst of loving and being loved in return. Proudly, she declared such at the top of her lungs nearly drowning out the sound of the sex.

Her head twisted about just in time to catch him leaning in. Their mouths met in yet another steamy make out that had their already smoldering bodies approaching near volcanic levels. Briefly parting, both gritted their teeth as they felt the end coming.

"RITSUKAAA!"

"SHEBAAA!"

As with her pussy, Sheba's ass bore witness to an eruption of white nectar that splattered both her cheeks then dripped onto the floor. Strength in her legs all but gave out, but luckily, Ritsuka was there to catch her. By the ass he held her as his member pumped shot after shot into her, making Sheba feel as if she'd well and truly ascended into the heavens. Egging him on was her tail, gracefully swishing about in front of the teenager, lightly tickling his chest and belly. He almost lost his balance from her touch, but remained strong enough he was able to lift her into his arms. Still dazed from the sex, Sheba felt like a girl in a fairy tale about to be carried away to her happy ending.

Facing one another, they smiled. "You'll…let me stay with you, until the end?"

His fingers gently stroked her sweaty red cheek. "Only if you let me always be there for you. I still don't know if I can ever measure up to Solomon, but I want to be good enough for you, Sheba"

"Ritsuka," Giggled Sheba. "You've proved yourself good enough ten times over. And to prove it, I'm going to do something special for you, and that's let you in on a little secret. Consider yourself lucky, because the only other person to know it has passed from this world, leaving it in the hands of a worthy protector. Are you ready?"

Amongst the covers and colored smoke lay the two, a human male from the modern era and queen from a time long since passed. Opposite as night and day they may have been, they'd somehow found their way to one another. Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps it was pure chance. The same pure chance that had allowed the King of Magic to live as human and thus enjoy the life of a human. Now his time had passed, and his inheritors were at least being given their due, and they'd cherish it for all the time they had together.

* * *

 **And that's another girl off the list. Given Queen of Sheba is said to value only true bonds over money, it made for a surprisingly easy setup given the sheer amount of crap Ritsuka and Chaldea has gone through. Also, I'd like to think Dr. Roman/Solomon would be kind enough to send the two of them off with his blessings. So I guess from this point onward, tickle sessions with her will be free of all charge, unless one counts the bedroom.**

 **The next one-shot will be Christmas-themed and featuring a personal favorite couple of mine so until then, everyone!**


End file.
